


Scotch Pine

by sperrywink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first holiday living together, Kurt and Blaine go Christmas tree shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch Pine

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by The BFF. For the Livejournal KB_Holidays exchange. Happy Holidays!

"It’s retro."

"That’s not retro, that’s just tacky." Blaine looked at the shimmery, white, fake Christmas tree and shuddered. He didn’t even know how he had let Kurt convince him to come to this decorating store to go Christmas tree shopping. All they had were artificial trees that smelled of burnt plastic and aluminum.

Kurt shot Blaine an arch look. "Let me guess. You want a Douglas fir with mismatched ornaments and an angel on top."

Crossing his arms, Blaine blandly replied, "I’ve always been partial to Scotch pine, actually." He wasn’t going to touch the rest of Kurt’s statement with a ten-foot pole because he did like mismatched ornaments and twinkling lights and candy canes. He even wished their new apartment had a fireplace to make the picture complete.

"Can’t you even pretend to be avant garde for a minute? You’re always so traditional."

Blaine snorted his disbelief and gave the tree another disdainful gaze. "Something that was popular in the 1970s can’t be considered avant garde under any circumstances."

Kurt harrumphed, but didn’t say anything and Blaine knew he had won that argument. He let a small smile escape, but quickly suppressed it when Kurt turned to him with pursed lips. He didn’t want Kurt to see him gloating. That always put Kurt’s back up. Kurt said, "I guess my ideas will work with a standard Christmas tree."

Putting his hands on Kurt’s hips, Blaine pulled him closer. "Kurt, darling, sugar plum, honey. It’s our first Christmas living together. I’m not letting you do the Christmas tree decorating without me. I want it to be our tree, not some art project of yours."

"Are you saying you don’t trust me?"

"Of course not! I’m saying I want to do it together. I want to select the perfect tree with you and then spend all night stringing popcorn and untangling lights."

"All right, but we aren’t hanging up the handprint ornament you made when you were five. The colors of the fingers clash," Kurt said with a sly smile.

Blaine knew he was joking, but he still pouted anyway. "I love that ornament."

Rolling his eyes, but letting his smile break free, Kurt said, "You love all of your homemade ornaments. And they are all hideous. I can’t help but think you made them that way on purpose."

Blaine chuckled and ducked his head. He had made them all as horrible as possible. It was his way of testing how much his Mom loved him when he was an insecure, little boy. He had thought that if his Mom could love a lump of clay in the shape of his nose, than she could love him no matter what. Even then he knew he wasn’t like the other boys and was worried. Little did he know it was his Dad he should have worried about. Shaking off those thoughts, Blaine said, "Are you saying I wasn’t a total artiste at five?"

"I’m saying you were a cute, curly-haired, little stinker when you were five." Blaine mock-gasped and then tickled Kurt’s sides. Kurt squirmed against him and tried to pry his fingers away; it was half-hearted though. Blaine knew Kurt was enjoying their arguing as much as he was.

The collapsed against each other in a fit of giggles and Blaine began stroking Kurt’s sides instead of tickling him. He said, "Come on. Let’s go down to the tree lot on Fifth Street. It looked like they had a bunch of Scotch pine there."

Kurt huffed, but took Blaine’s hand and led him out of the store.

They went to the tree lot and if Blaine had been thinking it would be easy picking out a tree, he was proven wrong right off the bat.

"That one is too tall," Kurt said.

"That’s too dry," Blaine pointed out.

"I don’t like the gray undertones to the needles. It doesn’t work with my vision," Kurt complained.

"Balsam fir is too bushy for my tastes," Blaine pointedly said.

At that last complaint, Kurt shot him a pained look, but Blaine maintained his stance. He wasn’t going to back down on finding the perfect tree. This was important to him and Kurt should understand that. He had his own vision about how Christmas would go for their first time as a couple living together and he wasn’t going to give up on it just because Kurt had a different idea. He knew his idea was better.

Kurt said, "Okay Your Highness, go and pick a better one."

Blaine scanned the remaining trees and began a concentrated search. He discarded tree after tree as being not right, until he was in the very back of the lot where they were unloading some new trees. That was when he saw the perfect one. It had just been taken off the truck and had its twine cut, causing it to unfurl majestically.

His breath caught.

Speechless, he just pointed; Kurt’s gaze cutting to the tree and a critical hum escaping his mouth. Kurt walked around the tree as Blaine drifted closer. It was a Scotch pine that was wide without being bushy and Blaine could smell it’s sweet scent over the conflicting odors of the other trees. He was in love. It was perfect.

With his finger tapping against his lips, Kurt said, "I guess it will do."

Affronted Blaine could only gape at him for long seconds. Finding his voice, Blaine said, "Do? It’s perfect; you must be able to see that."

A small smirk graced Kurt’s lips and Blaine knew Kurt was yanking his chain. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Kurt in his arms and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder. "Can’t you just imagine it? The smell filling the loft as holiday music plays softly in the background. You and I dancing, hanging ornaments, and stringing lights. Finally when it is all done, snuggling on the couch with hot chocolate where we can watch the lights glimmer and twinkle in the glass ornaments. It’ll be magical and this is the perfect tree for us."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine’s hair. "I admit you have swayed me to a more traditional celebration for our first Christmas together. Sometimes a harkening backwards helps you realize how far you have come. Still, this is as long as I can try out my ideas during later Christmases."

Blaine popped his head up. "You mean I won?" He suspected he looked maniacal with the grin blossoming on his face.

"It hasn’t been a competition, Blaine," Kurt huffed.

"You only say that when I win!"

Kurt pushed him away and crossed his arms. "Fine. You win, all right?"

Blaine did a quick victory dance while Kurt tried to keep him from tumbling into the nearby trees. Kurt was scolding him, but Blaine could hear the love and happiness underneath it all. They were both laughing by the end.

They bought the tree and wrestled it to Kurt’s SUV. Blaine didn’t know how they were going to get it up to their third floor loft, but he knew they would. They could accomplish anything together.


End file.
